Lovely Heroines
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: The Winx Club isn't anywhere near perfect, and Beta Academy headmistress Sylphia knows exactly how to work that to her advantage when she talks to her old friend Miss Faragonda.


**Lovely Heroines**  
><strong>A Post Season 3 Story<strong>

Author's Note: This is loosely based on my first (utterly horrible) Winx Club fanfiction (about another group of fairies that fights evil, but is always cheated out of their spotlight by the Winx), and loosely based on my recent magical girl obsession. In this story, it places a few of my favorite fanfic fodders: the fact that Beta Academy needs to be more explored, the fact that Bloom can be just as bad as the villains sometimes, and the fact that the Winx girls aren't the only characters capable of kicking butt. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Headmistress Bette Sylphia walked briskly through the halls of Alfea College. The 'leader' school of the Magix Academic Triumvirate was her alma mater, but no longer where the older woman was loyal to. Alfea wasn't worthy of her affections. They were all a bunch of snobs. Princesses and fairy godmothers of princesses and friends of princesses.<p>

That was why she formed the Beta Academy. Alfea 2.0, if you'll pardon the pun. A school for the average female, one that would teach her to harness her inner magic and use it to battle evil. For a long time, Beta held a monopoly on that sort of training.

Beta Academy produced such lovely heroines as Jocelyn of Amethysta. The Ruby Sorceress, she was known as. Now, her powers weren't frilly little sunshine and music and flowers. That girl was pure stone. She could kill an opponent in one super powered blow, _petrification reincarnation. _She got top marks too, valedictorian of her class.

And then came Ginger. She wasn't so famous, not after she shunned the magic dimension to go to Earth. And so she became a heroine of the ordinary people, the ones without magic. With her Enchantix powers and her ironically religious magic, the anonymous Beta girl become the beloved Pretty Angel Gingerbread, saving the planet Earth from any and all threats.

Sylphia was in the midst of producing the newest lovely heroine sensation, the magical girl team of gemstone powered Princess Diaspro (Sylphia had decided that anyone with stone power was destined for greatness), the almost-princess Chimera and her fighting magic, and the twins Kit and Kat and their royalty and transformation spells. Of course, the leader was the charisma fairy Princess Clover of Popularis, one of the great and powerful beauties of the universe. The five girls, the Princess Knights as they called themselves, were only juniors and seniors, but their powers surpassed most of the adults they met.

_But not that dratted Winx Club_, Sylphia mused. And that was why she was at Alfea College once again. Sylphia needed to stop this Winx Club from taking over her industry. If the Winx were allowed to play the heroes, then possibly other Alfea students would start getting ideas that they could, too.

Sylphia knocked on Poesia Faragonda's door. It took a few minutes, but the older woman opened the door. "Bette!" she exclaimed. "What brings you to Alfea?"

"Your Winx Club does." Sylphia was blunt, to the point, almost rude. It was a trait she had passed on to all of her pupils.

Faragonda frowned. "Have my girls done something?"

Well… their leader had stolen the fiancé of one of Sylphia's best students more than once (not to mention attacked her and ended up effectively soiling the reputation of Beta in front of some of the most influential people in the universe). More recently, three of the other Princess Knights had been insulted by other Winx Club girls. Sylphia knew better than to bring _that _up. Chimera, Kit, and Kat, intelligent as they were, seemed to have no concept of consequence. Sylphia could easily imagined the incident being provoked by one of her own girls. She refused to let it come back to haunt her.

"They're magical girls. By which I mean, the battling type. I do believe that the lovely heroine type is Beta domain."

Faragonda sighed. "My girls have been fighting evil across the dimension for nearly three years now, Headmistress Sylphia." The Beta headmistress noted how Faragonda reverted from casual first names to her title. This was no longer pleasantries and pastries and fairy dust. "Why do you complain now?"

"The first year was acceptable, defense of the school. Beta Academy is not part of the Magix Triumvirate. I would not interfere in your affairs without due invitation. Besides, it was less of a magical girl team and more of underage fairies trying to protect their friends and families."

Faragonda nodded. "But the year after that?"

"Again, I don't remember Beta Academy housing a piece of the Codex. Also, it was your student who was directly involved with the pixies… well, actually my student, about to start her freshman year, but as I understand it, Her Royal Highness Princess Aisha of Andros transferred to your college after being found half-dead on Alfea property."

Sylphia could tell Faragonda was trying very hard not to smile.

"And before you can ask," the Beta teacher continued, "My Princess Knights did attempt to stop Valtor. If your girls hadn't gotten in the way, if they had went back to studying being princesses and the other frilly Alfea subjects, maybe things could have worked out better than they did."

"How so?" Faragonda walked to her desk and Sylphia followed. The Alfea teacher had a tea set readied, and poured for both of them. Sylphia took her cup gratefully.

"Less destruction." It was an opinion she'd had for some time.

Faragonda shrugged, making a motion that would look crude on a student look graceful instead. "You may be right, Headmistress, but if I recall, at least two of your prized Princess Knights were fighting for the enemy."

She was right. But it wasn't as if that was Sylphia's fault. "They were tempted. It happens to the best of us. Besides, if I recall, one of your students was lured into a trap, spelled, and turned into a slightly less amiable version of herself? To put it lightly."

Faragonda took a sip of her tea and sighed. "So, what do you want me to do about your issue? I can't tell my girls that they need to stop using their powers for good."

_Why not? _Sylphia smiled. "Could you send them on a personal mission of some sort? Something discreet?" _Something that would leave the world saving up to my students?_

"Well… one of them is currently attempting to find her parents. I suppose that will give you a year or so to let your girls rise to the top." Faragonda said the words kindly, but almost as a challenge. Sylphia had heard that the Winx Club were like daughters to Faragonda, and she now believed it.

"It would be appreciated," said the younger headmistress, placing a bit of a _bring it on _tone to her words.

They finished their tea, exchanged gossip, and shook hands. Though they had seemed to come to an agreement, Sylphia knew that it was almost completely Poesia Faragonda letting a junior have her way. But she knew that Faragonda also estimated the power of Beta and the lovely heroines who trained there.

And as Bette Sylphia walked out of the college, the battle cry of the Beta girls came to mind. _Tick tock, tick tock, Betas rule, Betas rock._

_Tick tock indeed. In a year, who will be the new lovely heroines?_


End file.
